Ghost Beach
Ghost Beach is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Kerrang, J-Dog says that one day he woke up in a "sweaty haze" at 2 AM with the melody to this song in his head. He ran to his studio and began production on the song, and also wrote the chorus in the process. He then called the rest of the band over to come and check it out and asked Charlie Scene to sing the chorus for him. Charlie tried to sing it but he was too drunk to finish it and fell asleep before it was done. The band has stated the song is an ode to the old Los Angeles they grew up in, and also an ode to their childhood in general. Lyrics In an old apartment, down in bell gardens I was born on a sunny day when the riots ruled the streets like a Sunday parade Everyone is cruising, gang signs were moving You know how we're doing, white lines abusing On the boulevard, we never go too far Nothing really matters when you're walking on stars Last call at the Rainbow Bar Mistress Los Angeles stole my heart You can sell yourself if you've got no soul Nowadays auditions to the Devil are sold From the Boardwalk, I see the ghost on the beach Memories of my city keep haunting me Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? No range of sunshine, all the broken tail-lights Earthquakes on silver lakes, false dreams, yeah, I can hear the heartbreak Malibu, we cruising, the cops come, we lose 'em You know how we do it and this life I'm using We out here in East LA 'Bout to start a little shit down on PCH Whatever happened to my favorite place? Running red lights, never touch the brakes I used to have my own map to the stars Wouldn't you know the stars were open scars? I wouldn't have it any other way And I don't give a fuck come Judgment Day Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? (Ooh...) Tell my mother, my brothers, my father, and others I'll be gone till November with LA, my lover (Ooh...) Tell my mother, my brothers, my father, and others I'll be gone till November with Los Angeles, my lover Hold your sons, your daughters, the sand, the water We are California, like no other Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? Where's LA? Where's LA? Where's LA? Whatever happened to the city we knew? Background vocals *Charlie Scene sings the chorus behind Danny. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - production ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is Danny’s favorite song from the album. *According to J-Dog, he originally wanted Charlie Scene to sing the chorus on this song. *This is the second song where there is only one prominent vocalist throughout the entire track. The first was This Love, This Hate from Swan Songs. **Although, the latter featured only one vocalist exclusively, while this song has Charlie Scene applying background vocals for Danny. *Danny makes references to many popular places around the Los Angeles area: **The Hollywood Walk of Fame, in the line “nothing really matters when you’re walking on stars” **Rainbow Bar and Grill, in the line “last call at the Rainbow Bar” **Venice Beach Boardwalk, in the line “on the Boardwalk, I see the ghosts on the beach” **Silver Lake, in the line “earthquakes on silver lakes, false dreams, yeah, I can hear the heartbreak” **Pacific Coast Highway, in the line “‘bout to start a little shit down on PCH” Category:Songs Category:V Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Produced by J-Dog Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Explicit